


June Swan (Sam Uley)

by Keeden_Kive6894



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bella Swan Sister, Enchantress, F/M, Quiluete, Twilight References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeden_Kive6894/pseuds/Keeden_Kive6894
Summary: June Swan was moving to Forks, to her father, and her sister was joining.  She was moving because of her accident, well, if you could call an accident being possessed by a thousand-year-old sorceress an accident. Read on to find the hardships the Swan siblings have to fave in Forks, Washington.(Sam Uley Love Story)(No Emily)Credit goes to @Twiddlesticks1 on Wattpad for the first 6 used chapters.That counts for June Swan, Chapter 1: Arriving in Forks, Chapter 2: School, Chapter 3: Second Day, Chapter 4: Snowing, and Chapter 5: My Sister was Kind of Nearly Hit by a Truck.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Sam Uley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. June Swan

Full Name: June Genevieve Claire Swan

Nicknames: Coco (Charlie), Junie-Bug (Juliana), Sweetheart (Jekaterina), Junie (Jacob), and Sweetie (Renee)

Alias: Enchantress

Born: August 17th, 1986/4,357 BC

Species: Human/Sorceress

Cast: Cara Delevingne

Appearance: Dark Brown Shoulder Length Hair, Unique Blue Eyes, Tanned Skin, 5'8', Heart-Shaped Face, and Thin Nose.

Personality: Quiet (June is quite like Bella and Charlie personality-wise but over the series becomes more confident), Kind-Hearted, Compassionate, Stubborn, Sarcastic, Proud, Brave, Selfless (Puts others before herself), and Ability to believe in the impossible ( Because being connected to the Enchantress helped boost that ability). 

Abilities: Transformation - June can seamlessly change from herself to the Enchantress at will.

Healing - June/Enchantress is able to heal herself and others, and could be able to bring the dead to life.

Superhuman Durability - June/Enchantress is bulletproof.

Teleportation - June/Enchantress has the ability to move from one place to another without physically occupying the space between.

Mystical Weapon Creation - June/Enchantress has the ability to create powerful weapons mystically-derived that could send destructive electrical energy at any point in the world from the sky.

Telepathy - June/Enchantress can read, communicate with, and project images into the minds of anyone around her. She uses this ability to cast illusions and read minds.

Telekinesis - June/Enchantress can move things without touching them.

Rapping Ability (I just think this would be a fun little thing)

Relationships: June is the sister of Bella Swan, as well as the daughter of Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer, the niece of Juliana Swan and Jekaterina Swan (nee Ivanov), the step-daughter of Phil Dwyer. She is also the granddaughter of Geoffrey and Helen Swan, as well as Marie Higginbotham and her ex-husband.

Bella Swan/Kristen Stuart

Bella Swan is June's younger sister, they are extremely close as they have grown up together and are only a year apart in age. Bella looks up to June as a role model and frequently goes to her for advice. June is equally protective of Bella as Bella is of her. They both have the same type of personality. Both she and Bella looked after her mother before June was taken away by her aunts, Juliana, and Jekaterina, as they are archaeologists. Bella was unaware of June's counterpart but learned of it later on.

Jacob Black

June and Jacob are best friends, despite the age difference. Jacob calls June 'Junie', an affectionate nickname. Jacob, as a child, saw more of June than Bella in their younger years in Forks.

Renee Dwyer

Renee and June's relationship was slightly strained in Twilight, as June stated it was because of her 'incapability to look after both her daughters' and showed deep resentment at the fact that Renee took both her and Bella away from their father.

Charlie Swan

Charlie Swan is both June and Bella Swan's father. June and Charlie have a playful yet slightly awkward relationship, far better than Charlie's and Bella's relationship. Charlie is extremely protective over his eldest daughter and both would happily watch baseball together. Despite June living in her own home, she frequently visits the Swan household and she still has her own room from visiting every summer.

Juliana Swan and Jekaterina Swan (nee Ivanov)

(Juliana: Charlize Theron)

(Jekaterina: Irina Bezrukova)

June is extremely close to her aunt, Juliana, and Juliana's wife, Jekaterina. Juliana and Jekaterina are both archaeologists and met during a site survey in Staraya Ladoga, Russia. Near Jekaterina's home city of Voronezh, Russia. Since June's 8th birthday, June lived/moved around with Juliana and Jekaterina for their trips. June moved into Forks with her father, Charlie, when her sister, Bella, decided to live with him. The three J's still keep in contact through the series.


	2. Chapter 1: Arriving in Forks

June sighed as she closed the trunk of her car, gifted to her by her aunts, Juliana and Jekaterina.

She had just arrived at her new house, near her father's. It was a modest wooden house. With one bathroom, two bedrooms, and a dining room joined with a living room and a kitchen.

With one bathroom, two bedrooms, and a dining room joined with a living room and a kitchen. 

As I carried my luggage inside, I smiled at the house. It was a perfect hideaway from the world, it was hidden in the woods.

While I was settling down, I called my father, Charlie. He was going to have my younger sister stay at the Swan residence, as she is going to be a Junior. 

'I'm so excited to see Bella again!!!!' I thought to myself happily, waiting till half-past six to go over to see Bella and my father. 

I finally couldn't wait and went over. 

I saw Bella about to go upstairs, so, me being me, I opened the door and shouted, "How is my little sister??!."

Bella looked over and smiled widely at me, before running down the stairs, tripping right in front of me. I caught her in a tight hug as we laughed for a few minutes before I pulled back and stroked her cheek, "My Bluebell is getting more and more beautiful every time I see you. Seriously," I insisted as she laughed in disbelief, "You look like a freaking runway model".

She blushed muttering, "Shut up July." I just laughed at the nickname before kissing her forehead and releasing her from my death grip.

I called her Bluebell, for Bells, as her normal nickname. She made a poor excuse of a nickname back, which was July, as my name was June.

I then went to give my father a hug, kissing his cheek. He smiled before kissing my head and letting me go.

"You guys want an hour before June goes?" Dad asked. Both Bella and I nodded vigorously simultaneously. We have been famous for doing things like that back in Pheonix before I left.

Dad laughed before going into the other room to watch probably baseball. Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs with effort, as she kept tripping and I was way stronger than her.

We hung out till the hour was over and Bella reluctantly let me go. Not before promising to give me a ride soon. I laughed before saying that I would love to.

Tomorrow we go to school.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit goes to Twiddlesticks1 for this chapter^


	3. Chapter 2: School

I woke up feeling refreshed like something good would happen. Like the Enchantress never happened, like I was a normal senior on their first day of school.

I quickly got dressed, I will admit, it was all black. But since the Enchantress came, some of her personality molded into mine, like her love for wearing the color black. As well as seeing her memories, the 40's, she seemed to agree with me. 

I grabbed my bag, car keys, and keys, walking out of the house, locking it. Before getting in my car, and driving to Forks High School.

When I looked back, I saw Bella in the car behind me and flashed to her. She flashed back and followed me.

We arrived at the first building, as the school looked like a bunch of matching houses, and it was the one I thought was where the office was.

I was right, over the door was a sign saying FRONT OFFICE.

There was no one there but I ignored it and parked outside. I got out as Bella parked next to me. I gave her a smile and a tight hug as we walked hand-in-hand down the stone path lined with dark hedges.

I nudged Bella, who took a deep breath and opened the door.

Inside the small office, it was warmer, better than the nipping cold outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, which was scattered with wild flying papers and flyers taped to the front. The three desks behind the counter consisted of a slightly large, red-haired woman wearing lopsided glasses and a purple t-shirt. And two other women, one with blonde hair and a slimmer physique, and another with a mean-looking wire-thin with a no-nonsense attitude.

The red-haired woman, luckily, looked up to us, "Can I help you two?"

"I'm June Swan and this is my sister, Isabella," I informed her, as Bella was too full of nerves to say anything.

The woman had a knowing look in her eyes, a gossip, no doubt. She obviously knew the daughters of the Cheif's ex-wife, who fled years ago, had come home.

"Of course," She obviously knew of our staring and blushed, before digging through a stacked pile of documents until she found the two she was looking for. "I have both your schedules and two maps of the school."

She went through Bella's classes with her first, highlighting the best routes to each of them on the map, and a slip for each teacher to sign. She then went through the same with me.

She smiled at both Bella and me and hoped we would like it here in Forks. Bella smiled back awkwardly while I gave her a confident one.

When we went out back to my car and Bella's truck, people were just starting to arrive for the day. We gave each other another hug, before getting in our cars.

Bella followed me driving around the school, following the long line of traffic. I was glad my Camaro didn't stand out and wondered if Bella felt the same about her Chevy.

My car stopped in one of the spaces, and Bella's in the one opposite to me.

I tried to lie to myself that I wouldn't have any accidents causing the Enchantress to come out. But I lied to myself pretty easily and quickly overcame the fear. I stuffed the map, timetable, and slip into my bag, before slipping it over my shoulder and opening the door to my car.

Smiling at Bella as she came out a few seconds after I did, gave me confidence, before we joined hands and walked to the buildings as everyone else did, not exactly standing out, just the way we liked it.

I gave Bella a hug as we arrived at Building 3, it was her homeroom. Mine was in Building 2. I promised I would see her soon before getting on my way. I walked in with my head down, as I approached the door.

The classroom for Pre-Calculus was small, but it was slightly cozy. I saw people put their coats on hangers, so I did the same.

I gave the slip to the teacher, a woman with a nameplate with 'Mrs. Williamson' adorned on it in silver. Mrs. Williamson gave a polite smile, but you could see the childish excitement of gossip creeping at her face when I said my name was, 'June Swan'. It was amazing what those two words meant to Forks High School.

She faced me to the front and called the class to silence. "This is June Swan, she is new and I hope that some of you will make friends."

I gave an awkward wave as the students stared at me. I felt my fists clench at my sides so no one could see them. "Will you introduce yourself and tell a few things about yourself." Mrs. Williamson said gently, like talking to a child.

I kept a poker face but was extremely annoyed inside. I, technically, am thousands of years older than her, because my soul was twisted with the Enchantress, I was born to be her body host. I know, sucks right?

I took a breath before saying in my clear slightly Mid-Atlantic English accent, "My name is June Swan, I moved from Phoenix, California with my little sister, Bella. I like rapping and singing and horror movies. So that's me." I said in my bored voice to annoy Mrs. Williamson.

She gave a fake smile before sending me to a seat at the back, near two lonely students. A boy with giant muscles, and a shaved head. And a girl with a pixie cut and a petite body.

I barely took any notice of them as I sat down and put my bag down. I simply fluffed my hair up and set my head down as people still stared at me.

Mrs. Williamson gave us a run-down on what we were learning this term. And handing out Pre-calculus: Second Edition.

I sketched in my book as the annoying teacher droned on about Shakespeare and losing his son, Hamnet when he was 11.

When I finished, the sketch was complete, and I packed it away.

I noticed the lonely duo look at my drawing in shock but made no reaction to it. I got up, putting my bag on, as I walked out.

Or at least tried to. The big man blocked my way.

"Excuse me." I looked at him with confused eyes, yet they were hard.

"Sorry. I'm Emmet Cullen, this is my sister, Alice," He pointed to the pixie behind him, before holding his hand out.

I gave him a blank stare before walking under his hand and walked out the door.

Then I walked to Building 4 with my head down. Pre-Calculus, done, AP Psychology next.

When I went in, Mr, Queen, the teacher, didn't make me introduce myself to the class. We started learning about Abnormal Psychology. I think I was liking this subject, definitely better than Pre-Calculus, that's for sure.

Next was supposed to be Film and Literature, but I had to miss it to take the senior portraits for the Yearbook. Because I missed it, as it was half-way through the year. I also had to put a quote on the bottom, which I put 'Just Keep Swimming - Dory'.

Then I had AP Studio Art, where I made an art piece.

My teacher, Miss Simson, looked extremely shocked at my drawing but had accepted it. I simply nodded my head before packing up and walking out.

Next was Lunch, I hoped to see Bella at any of the tables. I looked around as I got my food. I spotted her and went over to give her a hug.

"Hey Bells," I said, behind her. She looked confused as she turned around before she saw me and smiled widely.

"Hey, July." She greeted. I gave a laugh before hugging her from her seat and giving her a kiss on the head, bidding my goodbye, and walked outside to work on my drawings.

-Bella's POV-

I looked at Edward Cullen just one more time before I heard, "Hey Bells." behind me.

I looked behind me, confused about who it was. It was just June, my sister.

I gave a wide smile, a proper one, rather than the fake ones from today, and said in only the voice I would use with my sister, "Hey, July." I supported a mischievous as I said it.

June gave a barking laugh before messing up my hair, giving me a side hug and a kiss on the head. I looked at my new friend's reactions. Jessica looked ready to burst with questions about June, Angela just looked softly at our exchange, and Eric was confused about how I knew her.

June gave me another affectionate look before saying goodbye and leaving, presumably to sketch.

As soon as June was gone, Jessica immediately started asking questions.

"Who is she?"

"My older sister, June. She's a Senior."

"Is she an Emo?"

My head snapped to Jessica furiously, "No, she just likes the color black, it's perfectly natural." I ranted before I stopped and blushed bright red.

The bell rang, and we were off to class.

-June's POV-

After Lunch was Advanced Photography which was kinda fun.

I had AP Chinese Language and Culture next.

The roll call was first.

"Swan, June." Miss Liu said my name.

"Zhe le Taitai Liu," I replied, as everyone else did (Here, Miss Liu).

"Wo xi wang ni xi huan she li." Miss Liu said with a smile (I hope you like it here).

I gave her a smile back. By far, Miss Liu is my favorite teacher here. 

We had a lesson about recapping the whole class. Unfortunately, the bell rang too soon.

I made some friends. The twin girls sat next to me who had transferred here from Chengdu, China, whose names are Pan Chun and Jia Su. Then there was Cai Peng, whose parents are from Nanjing. There was a bunch of them who had moved here from China who lived here their whole lives but their family came from China. Yu Gengxin (Male), Qin Xuegang (Female), Jiang Wuying (Female), and Liang Xinya (Male) were all immigrants from Hong Kong, Chongqing, and Beijing. There was only me, Diana Frost, Flora Ranking, and Margarita Theresa Janani Leano.

We all said our nationalities and stories.

I talked about my mother living in Phoenix, and my dad living here. But I also said I had slight Chinese roots on my mother's side. As well as English, Filipino, and Swedish thrown in.

Diana was full greek and had lived here since she was 6, and moved here from Heraklion, Greece because her father was relocated here.

Flora was descended from Gypsy Travellers and was born and raised in a traveling circus which she left when she started her Freshman year here.

By the end, my friends and I were laughing together, enjoying ourselves.

I looked over to see Bella, she looked slightly depressed, so I excused myself and followed my sister to the office.

I caught up with her a moment later. "Hey, Sis," I said to her, slinging my arm lazily over her shoulder.

Bella smiled at me but said nothing. We continued walking when Bella stopped dead. I looked to see what it was.

It was a tall boy with tousled bronze hair and pale skin, like Dracula's pale skin.

Bella dragged me to the back wall and leaned against it, both of us waiting for the receptionist to be free.

The boy was arguing with the receptionist in a low voice about trading sixth-hour Biology to another time. When I looked at Bella, she looked slightly hurt.

I rubbed her arms as she took her timetable out and pointed to the sixth-hour, it was Biology. I immediately hugged her. That was probably why she looked so sad when I saw her.

As I let go, the door to the office opened again, the wind pushed its way through the room, rustling papers and swirling other's hair around their faces.

The boy with bronze hair's back stiffened and slowly turned around to where both Bella and I were, glaring at Bella with hate-filled eyes.

Bella gripped my hand in fear. I growled lowly and stepped in front of her to protect her from the boy's glare.

He looked up at me with confused eyes. I have a deep glare back, the room's lights and my form flicker, for a second.

The boy looked slightly unnerved, turning back to the receptionist. "Never mind then," he said with a voice of haste, "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help."

He quickly turned away, stealing one more look at me with curious eyes as I still glared at him heatedly.

When he left, I gently took Bella to the receptionist, Bella's face was white and slightly mortified, so I took both our slips and handed them to her with a forced smile.

"How did both your days go, dears?" the receptionist asked with a smile.

Bella, it seemed, still couldn't speak, so I spoke for both of us, "Good. Good day."

The woman didn't look convinced at all when she looked at Bella once again.

We bid our goodbyes and went to our trucks hand-in-hand. They were two of the last few cars left when we came out.

I gave Bella a tight hug and promised that I would drive her tomorrow. Bella simply nodded her head, gave me a smile, and went to her truck.

I went in my own, and turned the radio and heating on, before turning the key and driving out of the lot.

I headed back to my house, with a slight smile on my face. No Enchantress present for the whole day. I hope it stays like that for the rest of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit goes to Twiddlesticks1 for this chapter^


	4. Chapter 3: The Second Day

The second day was an...... interesting day.

Today, the clouds were opaque and dense as I drove to school with Bella in shotgun, and we were both silents.

I was in AP Chemistry first, with Yu Gengxin and Pan Chun. I was sitting with Pan Chun in that with Yu Gengxin in the row in front of us. We mostly just made jokes at each other for the whole hour.

Then I had PE, where we had to do volleyball, I think it was pretty good. I knew I was much better than Bella, that's for sure.

It was all going good till 3rd Period when I had to sit next to one of the Cullens named Rosalie, who didn't even give me a glance when I sat down and gave me death glares for no reason.

My hand was twitching for Enchantress to come out, waiting for the one word to come out of my mouth, just a simple word could ruin everything. What I have run from for three years.

I love Enchantress, I really do. And yes, she grew on me after a year. She just wanted her brother back, and because of everything, she was fiercely protective over me, or my body, I'm not sure.

I barely listened to the teacher, talking to Enchantress inside my head, and drew unintentionally on my blank piece of paper.

When the bell rang, I felt eyes on me, so I turned around and saw Rosalie Hale give me a confused look, before looking at my drawing. I looked down and my eyes widened.

I quickly grabbed my book, stuffed it in my bag, before walking fast out the door.

I had no more Periods with the Cullens after that, but I realized while getting lunch, that I would have to see them, even if it was just one moment.

I slowly walked to the Cafeteria to grab lunch and talk to Bella. I looked quickly at the Cullen's table when I lined up.

When I arrived at Bella's table, Bella looked extremely tense. So I grabbed her hand and she jumped.

"You okay, Bluebell?" I asked, concerned. She hugged me and whispered, "Edward Cullen isn't here."

"So? Isn't that a good thing?" I asked in confusion.

She just shook her head, still looking tense, her eyes sweeping around the room for Edward freaking Cullen.

I just kissed her head and left for a place in the library where I drew yesterday.

I just kissed her head and left for a place in the library where I drew yesterday 

When I finished, the bell rang for the next period, which was Pre-Calculus. That was boring, as we literally did nothing but studying for the tests, as next month is exams.

Then after another period of boringness, came the school bell, which had to have been everyone's salvation for school at the end of the day.

I met up with a disheveled Bella who had extremely messy hair but looked happier, which I was relieved for.

We walked to my care hand-in-hand. As I gunned the engine to life, I saw Bella staring at the Cullens with a frown on her face. I kept quiet as I backed gracefully into a place in the long line of cars down and out of the school gates.

Everyone seemed to be watching us, including the Cullens, though I kept my eyes straight forward, feeling Bella turn uncomfortably in her seat.

I was almost ready to stop the car, walk out and scream that it didn't matter we were new, that soon we would become one of them. But I didn't want to make Bella even more uncomfortable, so I made no action to my thoughts.

We didn't go home first, as both Bella and I had to go shopping, as Dad couldn't cook for his life, something I learned when I frequently visited him, despite both of my aunts' travels.

Auntie Juliana and Jekaterina were both archaeologists, Juliana from America and Jekaterina from Russia (which is really cool!). Because of them with their jobs, we all moved around, not staying in one place for too long.

I took online school as I couldn't get into school because of only staying for around half a month to a month if there was a delay with something.

Anyway, back to what I was doing at that moment.

I drove both my sister and me to the supermarket and we both happily bought necessities for both my house and my father's.

After we spent a fortune on shopping (just kidding, it wasn't that much), we drove back to Dad's where we unpacked and I stayed around for dinner.

I prepared the steak, while Bella wrapped the potatoes and put them in the oven. After she did that, she asked if there was anything else. I smiled at her before replying, "You, missy, should go do homework." in my fake motherly voice.

She laughed before bidding her goodbyes and went up to do homework.

I, after preparing everything, grabbed my laptop from my car, which I, before, usually used for online classes, and started video-chatting with Juliana and Jekaterina.

"Hey, Junie-Bug." Juliana greeted me with a wide smile on her tanned face from being out in the sun's rays for years.

Next to her was my slightly less tanned aunt, Jekaterina, who said, "Hello Sweetheart."

Yeah, Jekaterina couldn't speak English, so I brought it upon myself to teach myself Russian throughout the years I had known her, which was around 10 years.

"Hello, auntie." I greeted back.

Aunt Jekaterina smiled at me warmly.

We talked for a while before I realized we had been talking for nearly an hour. I said my goodbyes with the promise to call back soon, before ending the call.

I, then, took the potatoes out of the oven and put the steak in to broil as Dad came home from work.

"G' day Coco." Dad greeted, kissing me on the head, "Where's-"

"Bella," I guessed, "She's doing homework."

Dad looked relieved, probably thinking that Bella took the first flight back to Arizona after he left for work.

I called Bella down after half an hour and we ate dinner.

After exchanging minimal words, Bella finally spoke. Though, unfortunately, it was about the Cullens.

I kept quiet through Dad and Bella's conversation.

It was soon after, that I put the dishes in the dishwasher, Dad went to the TV and Bella went upstairs.

I left after I finished, only yelling that I would see Bella tomorrow.

Tomorrow, I just hope Edward Cullen would be back to stop Bella from getting on mine and the Enchantress' nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit goes to Twiddlesticks1 for this chapter


	5. Chapter 4: Snowing

After a few days of Bella still waiting anxiously for Edward Cullen, I began to become bored. I missed the thrill of being on my feet all the time. But, she became more confident in the Cullen boy not being there. I checked the Cullen siblings heads for a second about it, Edward Cullen wasn't coming back yet.

And by the end of the week, I would let Enchantress out for just a day, but I made her promise not to hurt the locals. All she did was practice spells to find her brother and disappear from Forks to find a lead on him, before coming home disappointed.

Dad was mostly at work for the weekend, so I took it upon myself to look after my baby sister, who mostly did nothing.

So, I mostly did my homework, drew new things, video-chatted with my aunts, and even went to Port Angeles at one point for more home items.

After the weekend was Monday, everyone's favorite day.

When Bella and I parked in the morning, I saw Bella didn't trip when she walked over to me causing me to clap sarcastically. Bella laughed mockingly at me, before slapping the upside of my head weakly.

I just laughed and took her hand, leading her into the school. People were beginning to greet us, just saying hi, but with Bella's wide smile, it meant the world to her.

The day went as it usually went, Edward Cullen still not involved this Monday. By the 2nd Period, it was snowing when I walked outside with Jiang, Flora, and Qin after AP Psychology.

We met up with Pan, Jia, Cai, Yu, Liang, and Diana and started having a snowball fight. I even used my extra strength to throw harder than everyone else. After a few minutes, we went inside with pink noses and shivering forms. We all went to our next classes, mine being Ap Studio Art, and yes, we were told off for being five minutes late.

When Lunch came, my friends and I met up and walked to the Lunch hall, talking excitedly. I spotted Bella while I was telling the story of when I was in Russia and it was snowing like crazy over there.

I saw her ashen expression and quickly excused myself with the promise to come back after. I walked over and kneeled in front of her.

"Bluebell? Are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

She looked up at me with glassy eyes, before looking behind me and quickly averting her eyes down, making her hair cover her face.

I looked over and saw Edward freaking Cullen sitting with his siblings, staring at my sister. His eyes caught mine, and I raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him. I looked away and quickly stood, smoothing my waistcoat out of habit.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." The girl next to Bella giggled in her ear.

"Yeah, no way," I said sarcastically, and I wasn't quiet about it.

The girl huffed at me as Bella asked, "He doesn't look angry, does he?"

"No," I said, rubbing her shoulder.

"Should he be?" The girl from before asked.

"I don't think he likes me," Bella said self-consciously, putting her head on my arm.

"The Cullens don't like anybody," The girl babbled, "Well, it's not like they notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you."

"Stop looking at him." Bella hissed at the girl.

She snickered but complied with Bella's command.

A boy interrupted the conversation, looking at Bella like a lost puppy. I almost snickered at his expression. He was explaining how he was planning an epic 'battle' in the parking lot after school. The girl, who I was told after by Bella was Jessica, agreed with him. She was looking at him with the same look he was giving Bella. OH, a love triangle.

I quickly and silently excused myself, giving a burning look over in a certain direction, before I walked out the door, where it was raining.

I just grabbed my hoodie from my bag, put it on, and walked out. I stayed the rest of lunchtime in my hidey-hole in the Library.

When the bell rang, I walked out and saw the number of students grumbling that the snow became sludge because of the rain. I smirked slightly and walked to Advance Photography. That was where I was hoping to Huitzilopochtli (Aztec stuff, don't ask) there were no Cullens being in the class. Luckily, there were none.

At the end of class, I rushed out to get to talk to Bella about the Cullens. She was already in her car waiting for me. As she drove us to school today.

I saw Bella look over at the Cullens, and only the extremely creepy Cullen ( if you say, Edward, you are completely right) was staring at her. I would not be surprised if he was actually watching her while she slept.

After staring at the Cullen for a while, and trying to back out at the same time, she nearly crashed into another car. Causing her to nearly let out a bunch of colorful words.

I could see Mr. Edward freakin' Cullen laughing at my sister's misfortune. I was about ready to punch him in his clown pale and, unfortunately, extremely handsome face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit goes to Twiddlesticks1 for this chapter.


	6. Chapter 5: My sister was Kind of Nearly Hit by a Van

When I woke up, it was early so I quickly got dressed, did my business, and got into my car, jamming to 80s songs, and almost forgot to put snow chains on the tires, after that, I went to school.

I passed Bella's truck as I went into the car park and walked out, standing behind Bella to startle her.

She looked at me in a certain way that was almost like a child saying thank you to his mother after she gave him an ice pop.

"What's wrong, Bluebell?" I asked, confused.

Bella just pointed to the tires that Dad so obviously put on there before he went to work.

As I gave her a disbelieving smirk, the screeching of tires reached my ears and I looked up to see a dark blue van closing in on us.

"Bella!" I almost screamed, pushing her out of the way so I would get hit. As the Enchantress's healing would work right away.

Unfortunately, it seemed someone took a page out of my 'Save Bella' handbook and jumped in front, as well as tackling me to the ground. I banged my head on the concrete as screaming came from around me.

The van was coming back again and two long white hands were in front of me. Soon, the van stopped and it was over.

It came to me that people were screaming my name, Bella was the loudest.

"Are you alright?" Edward Cullen asked, seemingly not caring, but had a deep respectful tone in his rich voice.

"Yep." I gave him an unsteady smirk, before standing upwards. Edward loosened his grip on me but didn't exactly let me go.

"Hold on there, Speedy. You hit your head pretty hard." He chuckled.

I glared at him, "And you will in a minute if you don't let me go."

His humor seemed to disappear slightly as he saw the murderous look in my eyes, signaling I wasn't kidding.

He finally sighed, letting me go. I stood up, swaying slightly before a hard force hit me in the side.

It was from Bella. "June! Are you okay? I saw what happened!" She babbled.

"It's okay, Bluebell. And I thought you only used July as my nickname." I smirked at her as she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"And she's okay," She turned her gaze to Edward, "How did you get over here so fast?"

"I was standing right next to you both." His tone was serious.

"Yeah, no you weren't, Cha-U-Kao." I snapped.

Before he could reply, crowds of people found us, crying and screaming.

"Don't move!"

"Get Tyler out of the van!"

"Call 9-1-1!"

"You were over there." Bella said suddenly, "You were by your car."

Why she knew that I didn't want to know. But judging by her expression, she had been creepily watching him as he had previously.

Edward's expression was ashen, "No I wasn't." He sounded like a child arguing with another child or a parent.

"I saw you," Bella argued back.

"Bella, I was standing with you and June and pulled June out of the way. Tell her, June." He sent me a pleading look.

Psh, like I would ever take his side.

"I don't remember you by us unless you were creepily stalking my sister like I see you doing after lunch." Boom, he just got wrecked.

"Please, Bella, June." The gold in his eyes blazed.

"Why?" My sister and I asked together.

"Trust me." Edward pleaded.

"Will you promise to explain everything to us later?" Bella asked.

"Fine!" He snapped, looking exasperated by us.

There were sirens in the distance as Bella repeated Edward's words in an angry tone, rather than an exasperated one.

When the ambulance finally arrived, I was immediately taken to it and the sneaky clown, Edward, told them we both hit our heads.

I nearly lost it on him and gave the ambulance guys a devil-worthy glare as to say 'touch me, you're dead'. I think one of them nearly fainted.

They still put me and Bella on a stretcher but was careful not to touch me at all.

As we were loaded into the vehicle, the rest of the school looked somberly over us. Bella was scowling as the neck-brace was still put on her.

Edward, unfortunately, was able to ride in the front. And to put the cherry on top, Dad arrived before they could drive off into the distance.

"Bella, June!" He practically screamed.

"We're fine!" Bella snapped, seemingly still annoyed with Edward, and was portraying that fully.

He looked hurt for a second before he turned to an EMT and chatted about another opinion on what happened.

After, it was only natural that a police car escorted us to the hospital, not like your average day to see that, is it?

They put both Bella and me in the emergency room where a nurse put pressure-cuffs on both mine and Bella's arms.

When the nurse left, Bella quickly unfastened the velcro of her neck-brace, making me laugh. She glared at me weakly, as another stretcher was rushed next to us.

It was the douche who nearly ran me and my sister over. I scowled at him.

He stared anxiously at us.

"Bella, June! I'm so sorry!" He practically screamed.

"It's fine, Tyler. You look awful, are you alright?" Bella asked, concerned, while I just scoffed, rolling my eyes.

Some of the nurses were unrolling the bandages on his body and it was covered in small cuts and bruises.

Tyler seemed to practically ignore Bella's words, "I thought I was going to kill both of you! I-I was going to fast, a-and I hit the ice wrong." He also seemed to wince as a nurse was cleaning one of his cuts, making me think 'well he deserved it', I know, I sound like a psychopath.

"Don't worry about it," Bella reassured, glancing at me, "Right, June?"

"Sure," I muttered, "You missed anyway."

I think Tyler looked more relieved that I hadn't said I would rip his face off and feed it to the non-existent pet animal I had.

"How did you get out of the way so fast. I mean, I saw June push you to the side to protect her, but what about you? You were there, then you weren't." Tyler asked me.

"Mr. Douchebag Cullen pulled me out of the way." I shrugged.

"Who?" The poor child looked confused.

I sighed, "Edward Cullen. You know, weird hair, weird eyes, creepily staring Edward."

Bella interrupted, "She means that he was standing right next to us." I hope she realizes that she cannot lie to save her life, and that was an example of that.

"Cullen? I didn't see him... Wow, it was all so fast, I guess. Is he okay?" Tyler asked.

"Oh, he's perfect," I said sarcastically.

"He's here somewhere, they didn't make him get on a stretcher," Bella said, grumpily, before some doctors came and wheeled both Bella and me away to X-Ray our heads.

"I, to save for future references, hope that you realize you are truly terrible at lying, dear sister," I said as we were about to get the X-Ray done. "And I also hope that the doctors realize that we are completely fine," I said louder so that the doctors could hear me.

Bella didn't answer, just grumbled under her breath.

A few minutes later and we found out that Bella and I were completely fine. I just sang "I was right, I was right!' while we were being wheeled back. I heard Bella ask one of the nurses a question, which was probably on whether or not we could leave. Which I'm almost certain the nurse said a big fat 'NO!'

When I saw Tyler looking at us with sad eyes at the other side of Bella's assigned bed, I just muttered, "Please, Gode, just kill me now."

And so it began, Tyler's unfortunate rambling about him being sorry and how he was going to pay us back. Bella just looked more and more like she was about to punch Tyler in the face every time he opened his mouth, and honestly, I just watched, wishing I had popcorn to munch on, waiting for the fight that could take place any minute.

But my hopes of the fight were flushed down the toilet like a goldfish as Bella turned away and closed her eyes, probably to block out Tyler or even to go to sleep.

I decided to just talk to the Enchantress in my mind while I was waiting to get out of the ER.

Then an annoying yet also satisfying voice filled my ears.

"Is she awake?" It was the man of the day, Edward Cullen. I scowled at him scornfully, crossing my arms.

Bella instantly sat up with her eyes open, seeing him standing by the edge of her bed, smirking down at her, and throwing glances at me every few seconds.

"Hey, Edward, I'm sorry -" Tyler started on Edward, but unfortunately, Edward put his hand up to stop him from speaking.

"No blood, no foul," Edward said, smiling brightly at Tyler, before going to sit on my bed. I was staring daggers at the idiot sitting on my temporary bed, who was staring at my younger sister, smirking. "So what's the verdict?" He asked both of us.

"Nothing wrong at all, but they won't let us go," Bella complained. "How come you aren't strapped to one of these gurneys like the rest of us?"

"It's all about who you know," Edward answered, "But don't worry, I came to spring you." Wow, that's very reassuring.

A doctor walked around the corner, he was ridiculously handsome, I guess I just contained it more than Bella did, as her mouth fell open.

"So, Miss Swan, Miss Swan," The doctor started, his voice startlingly accurate to Edwards. I guess they were related, with the looks and the voice. "How are you both feeling?"

"Brilliant," I answered before Bella could make a fool out of herself.

He nodded, walking towards the light board on the wall over my head, and turned it on, turning to Bella's and doing the same.

"Both your X-Rays look good. Do your heads hurt? Edward said you both hit your heads pretty hard." Dr. Cullen, I guess, said.

I glared heatedly towards Edward, who gave a cheeky grin back.

Dr. Cullen grabbed my head, turning it away from Edward to prod at it. I kept still and didn't move a muscle, barely even blinking.

He then repeated it on Bella who ended up winning, and it seems Dr. Cullen noticed.

"Tender?" He asked.

"Not really," Bella answered truthfully.

Edward just laughed from the other end of the bed, making me turn to him, glaring as hard as I could, making him shut up instantly.

"Well your father is in the waiting room - you can both go home with him now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all." Dr. Cullen seemed to direct that last park at Bella.

"Can't I go back to school?" Bella asked.

"Maybe you should take it easy today." Dr. Cullen answered.

"Does he get to go to school?" I asked snappily.

"Someone has to spread the word that we survived," Edward said, smugly. I felt an overwhelming feeling to punch him in the face with Enchantress's strength, just to see if it wiped that smirk off his face.

" Most of the school seems to be in the waiting room." Dr. Cullen corrected him.

"Oh no!" Bella moaned her head in her hands. I just shrugged, I would get to see my friends so that's a plus.

"Do you want to stay here?" Dr. Cullen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No!" Bella and I said in sync. Bella quickly got up off the bed to prove her point. It completely failed as she nearly fell to the floor before Dr. Cullen caught her, looking concerned.

"I'm fine," Bella assured.

"Take some Tylenol for the pain." Dr. Cullen suggested.

"It doesn't hurt that bad." Bella insisted.

"My turn to get up," I announced, pulling my feet from the sheets and putting them on the cold floor. Dr. Cullen quickly made his way to me, waiting to help me if I fall.

"I'm cool, Doc," I said, before getting up completely fine. The healing would save me from a killer headache and other injuries.

Dr. Cullen backed away before saying, "It seems you both were extremely lucky."

"Lucky Edward happened to stand next to us," Bella said, continuing the conversation she and Edward had after the crash.

"Oh, well, yes." The doctor simply smiled before moving towards Tyler's bed. "I'm afraid you will have to stay with us for a little bit longer." He began to check all of Tyler's cuts.

When the doctor's back was turned, Bella turned towards Edward, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She hissed.

Edward took a step back, looking angry, making me whisper, "Jesus, I am not getting in the middle of this."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bluebell. I can't come over tonight, project." I bid my farewells to her, turning on my heel and walking out.

I managed to avoid the waiting room by hiding behind a nurse, and when she was close to the entrance, I escaped quickly without anyone noticing me.

I, then, went to a secluded corner in the hospital parking lot and transported myself to the school, which was, luckily, practically empty because everyone was at the hospital.

I then got into my car and drove off towards my home.

I got ready for bed as soon as I opened the door, falling asleep quickly once my head hit the pillow, happy I could miss the next day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for this chapter goes to Twiddlesticks1


	7. Chapter 6: Field Trip

It has been a month since the accident and Tyler wouldn't stop trying to apologize to Bella and me. He mostly wouldn't leave me alone because I was able to push Bella out of the way and she was out of harm's way.

I just kept telling him I was fine but he wouldn't give up! It has gotten to the point where I have to avoid him. When I see him, I walk the other way.

When I got back from the hospital I called my aunts (knowing Charlie told them) and told them I was okay and that nothing happened to anyone else.

Ever since the accident, everyone was too focused on Bella and me so I couldn't get any time alone. Bella tried to tell everyone that Edward was in the middle of the accident but no one took her story to heart. This just sent my sister into a small rage.

I just found it all funny because I didn't really care about Edward enough to keep track of him. I was too focused on how confident Mike seemed lately. Like he was glad that my sister wasn't taken by Edward. I think Mike thought Edwards's rescuer efforts would make Bella like him but since he has seen that she doesn't even really acknowledge him, he has gotten more and more confident. Sitting on Bella's table and talking to her before class starts.

It also seems like every boy in Bella's grade wanted to take her to this stupid dance coming up. Bella, of course, said we were going to Seattle that day. I just went along with it because I was getting asked a lot too and I didn't wanna go anyway.

The funniest thing is when Tyler Crowley tried to ask her out. Edward helped with that one. He stopped in front of Bella's truck so Tyler could ask. When Bella told me this I burst out laughing and she was beet red for a full ten minutes. She wouldn't talk to me for a whole day.

Right now we are in the parking lot before school, waiting to board the bus to go to a greenhouse to learn more about biology. I didn't really care for it but Juniors and Seniors were all forced to go. Unless you didn't take biology and sadly I did. The only thing I was happy about was being with Bella for most of the day.

Right as it was time to get on the bus Mike walked up to us and started to try and flirt with Bella. Bella, of course, was too busy watching someone behind Mike and she didn't even really give him much attention. I felt bad for Mike so I kinda just started pushing him towards Jess. I felt like they would be a great couple. 

Thankfully the teacher called us over to the busses to get on them. When I tried to get onto the bus with Bella the teacher stopped me and told me to go onto the other bus with the other seniors. 

I just rolled my eyes and got on the other bus without complaint. As soon as I got on the bus and sat down I plugged in my headphones and just listened to music the whole way there. Thankfully no one bothered me on the way there. 

I was also able to talk to the Enchantress on the way there. I promised to let her out later tonight because it has been a few days since she was last out and she was getting restless. 

Soon we got to the greenhouse and we all unloaded and started exploring it. I didn't really care for anything in it because it was just planted. I would rather see these plants growing in nature. It would seem rawer there.

During this whole this I saw Bella and Edward talking. I could tell that it wasn't going well but I knew that they needed to work it out by themselves. 

Soon we were ready to start loading on the busses again. I could tell that Bella was agitated. I just decided that I would talk to her when we get to dad's house.

Turns out I didn't get the chance to do that. Enchantress was starting to get restless and I had to go home immediately after school. I was wondering why she wanted to go out so soon but I just assumed that she had a lead on her brother. 

While Enchantress was doing her thing I took the time to think about what was happening with Edward and Bella. If I was a normal girl I would just think that Edward was crushing on Bella but wanted to keep her away for his reputation. Sadly I'm not a normal girl and I had to overthink everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all mine folks! Do you like it?


	8. Chapter 7: The Nurse's Office

During the next couple of days, Bella and Edward seemed to grow closer. Bella had started to sit with Edward during lunch. 

There was even this one time when Edward took Bella to the office because Bella couldn't deal with the sight of blood. And they weren't even in the same class at the time! 

I was told in my class that hour that Bella was in the Nurse's office and I was excused from class to go make sure she was okay. When I got there I heard Bella and Edward joking about ditching and how Mike loathed Edward. 

I stood outside of the room for a minute just listening to them joke with each other. It was very sweet to hear them getting along for once. When I heard their joking settling down I walked in. 

"Bella are you okay! I heard it was because they were checking blood types in Biology today?" I asked as soon as I walked into the room. 

Bella jumped when I walked into the room and said, "Yeah, you know how I am with blood."

"They should give a warning to the students before they do that! They don't know what could happen!" I exclaimed angrily. Edward seemed to agree with me on that one. 

All of a sudden the door opened and the nurse walked in. She seemed to have an ice pack in her hand. She walked over to Bella and said, "Here you g, dear," while laying it across Bella's forehead. "You're looking better," the nurse added after looking over Bella.

"I think I'm fine," Bella said while sitting up. She really did seem fine when she didn't sway immediately. 

Almost a second later the door opened again and a teacher peaked their head in. "We've got another one," they warned. 

After the teacher said this warning bells went off in my head. I headed straight for Bella and started pushing her out of the nurse's office. Right before we got out Mike came stumbling in with another student leaning heavily on him. 

I plugged Bella's nose because I knew that was what cause her nausea and pushed her faster out the door. Edward quickly followed behind us, almost like he was sick of the smell too. 

As soon as we were out of the room Bella turned around and asked, "How did you know June?" 

I looked at her like she was crazy, "They came after you did, that means that they aren't affected by other people's blood but their own, and I know the smell sets you off so I knew I had to get you out of there and fast." 

Bella just stands there for a second, "Never let me forget your deductive skills again, Okay?" 

I just laugh and pull Bella in for a hug. 

Edward just seems to be watching our little moment until Mike came out. My gaze quickly darted toward him because I still had some adrenaline going through my veins. I could see what Edward meant by loathing earlier. Mike was giving Edward a death glare. 

"What do you want Mike?" I ask in an annoyed tone. 

Mike ignored me and looked at Bella, "You look better." He accused. 

I rolled my eyes while Bella warned him, "Just keep your hand in your pocket." 

"It's not bleeding anymore," he muttered. "Are you going back to class?" 

At this, I scoffed, "And be sent right back here? Yeah right." 

Mike glared at me and turned back to Bella, "So are you going this weekend? To the beach?" While saying this he flashed another glare at Edward. I stepped in front of Edward and put on my death glare, Mike shuddered. 

Bella didn't seem to notice this exchange, "Sure, I said I was in." 

Mike focused back on Bella, "We're meeting at my dad's store, at ten." From the darting of his eyes towards Edward, I could tell he didn't want Edward there. 

Just to make things more awkward, I asked, "Can I come too?" This seemed to shock both Bella and Mike but Mike just nodded. 

"I'll see you in Gym, then," he said turning to walk back towards his class. 

Once Mike was out of earshot Bella groaned, "Gym." 

Edward perked up at that, "I can take care of that." He moved closer to Bella and muttered something in her ear. Bella seemed to listen to what she said and went and sat down on a nearby bench. 

Edward turned toward me and gave me a look. I immediately understood that he wanted me to get Bella out of gym class and I quickly went to go talk to the teacher working the Nurse's counter. 

"Excuse me?" I say to get their attention. 

"Yes?" They said back, looking up at me now. 

"Bella has gym class next hour, and I don't think she feels well enough. Actually, I was thinking I should take her home now. Do you think you could excuse her from class?" I asked this in a low honeyed voice. A small blush on my cheeks from having to talk this way. 

"Do you and Edward need to be excused, too, June?" Mx. Cope fluttered. 

The way they answer made me blush a little more, "No, Edward and I have Mrs. Goff, she won't mind." I say this while tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. 

Mx. Cope smiled, "Okay, it's all taken care of. You feel better, Bella." They called out to Bella. 

Bella nodded weakly, still acting. 

I thanked Mx. Cope one more time and then walked over to Bella. I took one of her arms and put it around my neck. With some help from Edward, we quickly got Bella out of the office and into the parking lot. 

While we were walking towards my car Bella seemed to be trying to get Edward to come to La Push Beach with us on Saturday. Edward ended up refusing for reasons unknown. As soon as we got to my car I put Bella in the passenger's seat and told her to just get comfortable. I closed the door and turned towards Edward. 

"Treat her right," I said, already knowing how deep Bella was. 

Edward looked at me, shocked. 

"I know Bella and she is interested in you. Don't screw it up." I said while going to the driver's side of the car. "Oh, and can you or one of your siblings get Bella's truck to our house sometime after school?" 

Edward just nodded while being a little out of it. 

I got into my car and took Bella home. Once I put her to bed and told Charlie she was fine, I went home and worked on what little homework I had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of the chapter came directly from the book so know that some of this isn't mine but Stephenie Meyers.
> 
> Oh and yes I did make one of the teachers Non-Binary!

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to Twiddlesticks1 for this chapter^


End file.
